


Book Dust and Sunshine

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are the new Defence against the dark arts professors and Hermione has to show them around the castle!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Book Dust and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slug Club 8/23/2020  
> #slytherin

Hermione had been staring, and she really should stop, she thought. Sitting at the far end of the staff table, at Hogwarts, were the two new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teachers. They were something called “hunters” in the states, that gave them credibility. To Hermione, they looked liked bedraggled cowboys lept from the pages of her most private fantasies. One was slightly shorter, with bright green eyes, that almost reminded her of Harry’s, but more feral, with short brown hair and just the right amount of stubble. The other was tall, tall for any man, with long sandy brown hair that brushed his massive shoulders, and he had kinder, gentler hazel eyes. He, like Hermione, usually was reading or had a book in his possession. She had seen him several times in the library staring at the books in awe, and she remembered that nostalgic feeling of seeing the Hogwarts library for the first time. 

The Headmistress cleared her throat, pulling Hermione out of her revelry, as she snapped to attention. The shorter one seemed to notice her sudden movement and smirked in her direction. Feeling the flush creep up her neck, Hermione turned towards Minerva with rapt attention. 

“Good afternoon, staff! I want to welcome you all back to the castle for the start of the new school year. As always, we have some staffing changes and additions. This year Miss Hermione Granger is no longer a potions apprentice, but a Potions Mistress, and will be taking over Severus’s full teaching load, and he finally retires in peace.” There were claps and congratulations all around the table as her favorite professors accepted her as one of their own. She felt the eyes from the other end of the table, and her hackles raised slightly, not giving in and turning in their direction.

“And finally, for the first time in our history, we have to two Muggle Teachers, teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, please welcome Dean and Sam Winchester.” 

So they were brothers… interesting, thought Hermione. As she was barely registering this information, she heard Minerva say her name once again. 

“Hermione? Since their quarters are not far from yours, and your the youngest on staff, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind showing them around the castle a bit to get them acquainted?” 

Hermione stifled a groan at having to spend more time in their glorious presence, but responded: “Of course Headmistress, it’d be my pleasure.” She could smack herself in the face right now. She glanced at the men at the end of the table and noticed the shorter one smirking again, much like an annoying blond Slytherin she knew, and the tall one gave her a goofy lopsided smile and a small wave. She waved back and smiled, as well. 

~~~~~~

When lunch was over, and the staff was mingling about, Minerva walked Hermione over to the brothers.   
“Hello dear boys, this is Miss Hermione Granger, our Potions Mistress, and she’ll be showing you around a bit if you don’t mind.” The boys both nodded and smiled at her. 

“Hermione, these boys are Dean and Sam Winchester, my brother Bobby, who is a squib, practically raised them, they’re honorable and fine young gentlemen, I’m glad to have them here, please help them find whatever it is they need.” 

“No worries, Auntie Minnie, we’ll be good, promise.” Said the one she now knew was Dean, as he made a gesture crossing his heart, while he winked at her. 

The gall, she thought! In front of his Aunt! This one was trouble for sure. 

Hermione shook their hands, and they exchanged pleasantries while Minerva walked away to take care of other staff arrangements. She was leaving the three of them standing awkwardly around in a strange silence. 

Finally, the tall one, Sam, spoke up. “So you got to go here for school? And now you teach here, that’s pretty cool, huh?”   
Relieved that the silence had broke, Hermione answered rather enthusiastically. “Yes, I attended for 7, well almost seven years, and then had my apprenticeship and how I’m taking over teaching Potions full time. It’s quite a considerable achievement that you two should be professors, as muggles, it’s unheard of, but Minerva said you were knowledgeable in many magical creatures and defense areas. That’s quite fascinating, really.” As she rambled, she remembered to finally get to the point of their conversation. “So why don’t I show you, gentlemen, where your quarters are, then I can show you the library and kitchens, and how to at least get back to the great hall before dinner tonight when students arrive. It’s quite a production, and staff are obligated to attend.”   
Both boys followed her out of the Great Hall, Sam more at her side ad keeping pace while Dean lingered just slightly behind. 

Hrmm covering each other’s sixes... That’s a familiar stance... They must’ve seen combat at one point. 

Hermione’s hand twitched towards her side where her wand was stowed in her holster. Because it was a casual lunch back with staff, Hermione was in muggle clothes, wearing jeans, knee high boots, and a thin cobalt sweater with the sleeves pulled just a bit up. 

“Don’t worry we ain’t going to attack you, sweetheart…, but good reflexes.” Said Dean from behind her. She was mortified that he’d noticed and that he was commenting on it. 

Damn Americans...

Hermione kept walking towards the dungeon area, and as the air grew cooler, she began to feel more at home. They stopped beside a portrait of Dr. Tilden Toots, a famous Potions Mistress herself. Hermione tapped the portrait, and it swung open, revealing a small sitting room. Without stepping inside, she gestured to the boys as an example. 

“This is my quarters here, I have a small sitting room, as you can see, and the rooms extend beyond that for other purposes, it also connects to my lab, and potions classroom, on the opposite side of my rooms. Your’s will be similar in that it will connect to your classroom.” 

Both boys nodded and continued to follow Hermione, now keeping pace with her, Sam next to her and Dean on Sam’s other side.   
“So Hermione, whats the library like here, I’ve heard amazing things from Aunt Minnie, but she never let us borrow anything, just sent Bobby stuff every once in a while.” Hermione turned to smile genuinely at Sam.   
“The library is magnificent. I spent a lot of my time there as a student, and even now, it has the best references for any subject. I’ve picked up my fair share of rare editions though that the library doesn’t have, but I keep those in my private study, sounds like your Bobby did the same.”   
Sam gave out a deep rough chuckle that sent chills through Hermione, warming her belly. 

Merlin, it’s been too long… that’s why I’m reacting like this.. Cooldown Hermione.. Cool down. 

“Yeah, definitely sounds like Bobby, and yes, I can’t get enough of good reference books.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “Great, there’s two of them….”   
Hermione shot Sam a confused look, and Sam just shrugged his wide shoulders, causing Hermione to smile lightly at him. 

They arrived at Sir Cadogan’s portrait, about 200 meters from Hermione’s door, in the same hallway. And Hermione tapped the portrait and it swung open.   
“Now, since you both don’t have wands, you’ll just ask Sir Cadogan to set a password and only the two of you will be able to get in with it. Go right on in and I’ll show you about.” 

They all stepped inside the room, which looked like a rather large sitting area with a comfy couch and chair and coffee table around a fireplace. Behind it was a small kitchen with the necessities and a round table. On either side of the kitchen were two doors, clearly marked with a D and an S as their bedrooms. There was a third door that lead into a small hallway that connected them to their classroom and offices. 

“So this is obviously your living area, the bedrooms are marked” She swallowed as she thought of the two of them half naked getting into bed.. Did they have to be so handsome? “In each of your bedrooms, there is an on suite bath, and this far door leads to your classroom. In the classroom, each of you have an office and a small shared library and sitting area as well.”   
They each took a look around and went to their perspective doors, opening them up and dropping their bags inside. They also had items of luggage that seemed to have been brought up ahead of time, probably by the elves. Dean whistled from his room.. “Sammy, did you get a look at the bathroom!? There’s a shower and a tub… I could get used to this.” 

Sam had dropped his things and was already back in the sitting room with Hermione, waiting for Dean. He was asking her questions about the library again, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“If you two are all set, we can make our way to the library, and I’ll show you the kitchens and back to the Great Hall finally. Sound good?”

“Yes, lead the way!” said Sam enthusiastically. Hermione laughed because she understood the sentiment all too well. The warm feeling in her belly was growing and spreading. She glanced a look at his large hands before he shoved them in the pockets of his perfectly fitted jeans and wondered how much of her he’d be able to grab onto at once with those mitts. Shaking her head slightly, she climbed out of the room and thanked Sir Cadogan for his service, to which he preened, and they were on their way. 

Hermione could not stop stealing glances Sam’s way and hurried her walking, not that it slowed the behemoth men down as their strides were far longer than hers. 

I wonder if he could lift me? He looks strong and fit with those damn shoulders.. I bet he’s great in bed.. I’d kill to feel those hands stroking me... Sweet Gods, I’ve got to get it together… 

They arrived at the library in record time, and Hermione quickly escaped inside her safe haven, trying furiously to fight the flush on her face and neck. As they entered, it seemed the library was trying to impress them. The sun shone through the windows and to the stacks just perfectly. The swirling clouds of book dust dancing on the rays. The smell was wafting up enticingly into their noses, and the books all looking freshly organized and put away. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and watched Sam do the same. So he must love books as much as she did. 

“So this is home.. Or the Library, whichever.” Hermione joked. “Here are some basic school books on this shelf, ones that the students use or need regularly or need for classes, and there are tables and study nooks all within the stacks and in the front and rear of the library. There is also the restricted section in the back there, and you’ll need a key from Madam Pince, she’s quite stern about her books, and still holds a grudge that she never caught me stealing from there during school.” 

Sam’s head whipped around to look at Hermione, wide-eyed. “You stole books while at school?! Why?” 

“I needed the information to fight a great evil.” She said shortly, before realizing that they had on knowledge of her war or experiences.   
“I’m sorry about that, is there a book you could recommend so we get caught up with wizarding history and maybe the school and the war Bobby told us about?” 

Hermione nodded and went to pick up Hogwarts, a History from the nearest shelf.   
“This is the latest edition, and it includes everything you need to know, up to and including the war and directly after. Take it with a grain of salt, though; they over-exaggerate my part in it all.” 

“Wait, you’re in it!?” said Sam, amazed. 

Hermione looked down and took a small breath before holding her head back up. “Yes, my very best friend Harry, my little brother, if you will, was the key component to the war, so I was… involved you could say.” 

“Don’t worry, Miss, and we understand war and trauma better than most.Sorry, you do too.” Dean said as he broke his silence. 

“Well, thank you. I’m going to head back to my rooms, but do you think you two can find your way back to your quarters on your own? I’m sure Sam wants more books to check out!”

“Yeah, no problem at all, we can find our way back. Will you come to get us before dinner?” Asked Sam sheepishly, like he wasn’t sure she would agree. 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Responded Hermione, looking up into those large, sweet, hazel eyes and finally tearing herself away, she made for the hall. 

When Hermione was out of earshot, Dean slapped Sam on the back hard. “Way to go Champ, you’re not getting in those panties now!” 

Sam scowled at his brother, feeling awful for bringing up something she obviously didnt’ want to talk about. He did intend to read up on all of it though, so he’d be better prepared next time he talked to her. There was something wild and fascinating about Hermione and he couldn’t quite place it. 

~~~~~~

When she was finally back in her quarters, Hermione couldn’t bring her heart to stop beating wildly. She didn’t’ know if it was Sam’s incredible physique or his questions about her part in the war. Either way, she needed to cool herself down quickly. 

She discarded her clothes and walked into her bathroom, and turned on the shower, not waiting for it to warm up, she stepped in, her skin immediately goosing. She shivered as she felt herself relaxing as the water warmed. Her hair was sticking to her back as she tilted her face towards the stream and let it wash away her thoughts. She tried taking deep breathes, but nothing was working. Realizing finally that only one thing would work, Hermione snaked her hand down between her legs and flicked herself. She felt her whole body become taut and warm. She imagined it was Sam’s hands touching her. Those large, rough, manly hands were grabbing her tits and twisting her nipples, while the other rubbed her furiously. 

Hermione began to moan, as she threw her head back against the shower wall, arching her back, and feeling the water pelt down on her nipples as if somebody were touching them. She stroked her clit with her fingers and imagined it was Sam doing it. Maybe with his tongue… gods, she wanted him badly. Imagining him on his knees on the shower, which her knee over his broad shoulder, licking her and touching her and finger fucking her until she finally exploded. The fantasy was too real, and Hermione finally felt herself reach her peak as she screamed out loud in orgasm and rode the wave up and over until it finally crested. Her knees felt weak and her hands shaky, but finished showering and put her robe on and stood in her bedroom staring at her teaching robes for that evening. This was going to be a long school year with them working here, looking that like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! <3


End file.
